Konnie Arrives
"Konnie Arrives" is the first eisode of "I Just Visited Gravity Falls!" Story/Transcript *Konnie waits at the bus stop* Konnie: (Narration) Hi! I'm Konnie Brown.I am just an ordinary girl on summer vacation. Where am I going you ask? Well, thats a big story to tell. *Theme Song* Konnie: (Narration) Most summer vacations, me and my family spends alot of family time together. But today, my family decided to go tonto different parts of America by...ourself. So, I have dicoded to go to Gravity Falls, Oregon. *The Mystery Shack* Grunkle Stan: Ok, Kids, while me and the other employees are gone for vacation, you guys jave to wait for your manager. Dipper: So, me and Mabel are just gonna stay here with our "manager" for the next 20 weeks? Mabel: Don't worry Dipper, maybe the manager is a nice teenager that you can crush on. *Mabel pokes on Dipper while blowing rasberries* Dipper: Hey! Stop, Mabel! Or maybe the manager is gping to be somebody boring and bosses us around *cough cough* like Grunkle Stan. *In the forest, Konnie takes a walk through it* Konnie: Wow, this place gives me the creepies. *Falls in a mysterious hole* AHHHHHHHHHH! *Stops Falling* Woah! A book! *Journal Number 4 shines bright* Konnie: What the? *she opens the book and a magical amulet shines very bright* Unknown wispers: Put it on! Put the amulet on! Do it! *Konnie puts on the amulet, amulet shines more brightly, Konnie opens the journal* *Konnie reads the journal*: "Here holds the 'Potentiam Magicam', the most magical amulet of all. It can grant every wish the wearer makes. And one day, the actual wearer will unlock the power of the Potentiam Magicam itself". Pffft! Yeah, right! lets see if this "magic amulet" an grant this wish. I wish i escaped out of this hole and i took the book with me. *POOF! Konnie is out of the hole and the book is with her.* Konnie: Well, that was weird. Im just gonna go to the Mystery Shack and see if anyone is there. *The Mystery Shack* Konnie: *walks in the shack* Hello?! Is anyone here? *silence* Well, no one's here, gotta get another job then. *Dipper and Mabel run to Konnie Dipper: Wait, you're the new manager!? Wow, I thought it will be Konnie: Well, I ain't boring. Besides I have many friends!...Who are at Texas now *sniff snif* Mabel: You must be a awesone person! So, whats you're name? Konnie: Konnie Brown, 10 years old! Mabel and Dipper: 10?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *falls down on the ground* Konnie: Yep! I know im not that old to be a manager. But im sure we'll have fun! *Konnie takes out Journal #4 and reads it* Dipper: Mabel, look! She has a 4th journal! Mabel:*gasp!* You two might be great for each other! *giggles* Dipper: Bruh.... *Dipper walks up to Konnie* Dipper: Um, Konnie, where did you get that book? Konnie: I got it from the weird part of the woods. Dipper: No way! Me too! *Holds up Journal #3* Mabel: *Holds up heart sign in front of Dipper and Konnie Dipper and Konnie: Bruhhhhhhh... Mabel: *laughs* That's nice, what you two have in common. Dipper: Mabel, will you stop? Mabel: Ok, I'll leave you two alone *walks out the room backwards* Dipper: Sisters. Konnie:I know right!? *BANG! BOOM!* Konnie,Dipper, and Mabel: ZOMBIES!!??!!???? *Zombies start destroying the outside of the shack* Konnie: WHAT IN THE NAME OF CRUD IS HAPPENING HERE?! Mabel: Well......I kinda made an accidental spell in the graveyard and these zombies are kinda destroying town soooo...yea... Konnie and Dipper: WHAT!? Mabel: Yeah...Its kinda my fault. Konnie: There must be something to defeat these zombies. *Konnie and Dipper both go to the "zombies" page in their the journals" Konnie: Da Crud... Dipper: *takes out night light and shines it on his journal* "Zombies have a weakness by a perfect 3 part harmony," Konnie: But for a huge wave, it is also a 3 part harmony, but in Japanese. *Makes a big smile* Dipper: *waves hand in front of Konnie's face" Konnie...Konnie?...KONNIE! Konnie: Oh sorry, I was thinking of something...and, I have an idea! Mabel: What is it? * Konnie explains idea* *Konnie,Dipper and Mabel are on top of the water tower.* Konnie,Dipper,and Mabel: Singing in japanese while the big wave of zombies decintigrate. *The 3 are done singing* Konnie: They're dead.....again! Mabel: Yeah! It was because of you! *Dipper and Mabel hug Konnie and cheering* Konnie,Dipper,and Mabel: They're dead, again! They're dead again! They're dead again! *laughs* *Credits* Dipper: Hey Konnie, can you teach me and Mabel how to speak Japanese? Mabel: Yeah! Konnie: Okaaaaay... *Dipper and Mabel watches anime from Konnie's tablet* Dipper: Why is the leader always pink or red? Konnie:SHUT UP AND WATCH THE TABLET! Category:Episodes